


Maiden Whore

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Training, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sansa begins her training as Lord Petyr's personal whore.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020





	Maiden Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/gifts).



He walked around to the front of his desk, and pulled out a cloth that he laid in front of her. She opened her eyes in fear and wonder as he unwrapped the linen cloth. 

“Sansa, you are about to take your first step toward becoming my well trained whore. I will respect your virginity, but I will train you in all of the other ways that a woman can please a man. You will become my maiden whore and will do exactly everything that I ask of you. You will be trained and tested so that you will learn to please me in all ways.”

She thought about running away, since she now realized he wanted her to be his plaything, and she didn’t know if she could endure that. To endure what Petyr was planning to do to her would be so humiliating and strip her of all of her dignity. It would also require all of her willpower to perform for him, as he would expect her to. But she knew she had no choice but to conform to his wishes and submit to his plans for her. 

She softly answered, "If that is what you require of me, my lord, then that is what I will do. But please don’t hurt me."

“That's my good girl.” He laughed, “I wouldn't hurt you, Sansa. In fact, I have every intention of helping you to enjoy your lessons."

She trembled at his words and watched him as he began to take out a selection of items from the drawer and place them in a nice, neat line on the white linen cloth. She feared what he was going to do to her with those implements, but she feared being turned over to Cersei Lannister even more.

He moved behind her and said, "You have a lovely body, Sansa. Now don’t move, sweetling. You need to learn to accept my touches."

His hands began stroking her buttocks. She clung to the desk, as his hands moved all over her bottom. “l’ll bet you are already enjoying this, aren’t you Sansa? I’ll bet your pussy is almost dripping wet." 

"Spread your legs open wide, Sansa! Hurry up, sweetling. I want to feel just how excited you really are." 

As her face turned red, his hand cupped her sex easily, and then a thumb popped inside of her anus. She squealed at the intrusion into her tight bottom. 

“What is my thumb penetrating right now, Sansa?” He demanded. 

She hesitated for a moment, until he rammed his thumb deeper and demanded, “Say it, Sansa. Tell me all the words you know for this sweet little puckered opening that is mine.” 

His hand shot out and hit her ass cheek hard. "I said, tell me." 

She stumbled for words, as he returned to rubbing her between the legs, her hips involuntarily thrusting forward into his hand as he fondled her hot sex and clit, and probed her tight anal ring. “My anus, my asshole, my bottomhole, my lord.”

"Very nice, Sansa. You have such a beautiful ass, my dear, and I am going to enjoy training it so much. Have you ever had anything inside of your anus, before your examination today?”

“No, my lord!” She whispered. 

He grinned and said, “I’m sure you are a little fearful, but you know that I love you, and that you have promised to abide by my wishes. I promised to take care of you and you in turn are going to yield to me your tightest little hole, aren't you Sansa? You know that I am doing all this to help prepare you for me later.”

“I am going to use many things inside your tiny asshole, and I will have to stretch it much wider for you to be able to take my manhood later. You saw all these lovely little toys, some of them are very small and some are very big. All of them will be used to stretch and train your tight little anus until you are ready for me. " 

She shivered at his words, while his hands continued to play with her bare flesh, massaging and rubbing her ass cheeks. She began to sob, while his hands were still pawing all over her flesh like he owned her.

Then Petyr stopped his fondling of her and moved behind her. He bent down so he would have an unobstructed view when she exposed her asshole to him.

"Now be a good girl, Sansa, and reach back with both hands and spread your cheeks apart." 

Hesitantly she grabbed her buttocks in her two small hands and with her fingers only inches from her asshole, she began to peel back the fleshy globes. 

He took that opportunity to push in with his finger. His finger slid in effortlessly, helped by the slick jelly, while her asshole stretched tight around his knuckle. He heard her suck in a breath and gasp, as he began fingering her tight asshole. He twisted his finger inside of her, feeling her anus stretch to accommodate his plunging finger.

"Now two fingers, Sansa. Are you doing all right?"

No. But she knew what he wanted to hear. “Yes, my lord.”

“Good girl.”

He picked up one of the implements and showed it to her, and said, "I'm going to see how deep this will go, Sansa. It is going to feel very strange the deeper it goes. It will probably cause some cramping inside you, but you will be fine. I want you to lie still while I do it.”

It looked so long and menacing. How was he ever going to get something that long inside her. She began breathing rapidly as she waited, unable to do anything but tremble in fear. Then she felt the implement at her anus and it slowly began to slide inside of her. She felt the pressure as it moved deeper and deeper inside of her.

Then he began to pull it out. 

Her body just shivered and trembled as she endured a trial the likes of which she had never previously known. It felt like her guts were being pulled from her body. 

He asked her, “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it, Sansa?”

She let out a sigh of relief. "It hurt terribly, my lord, and it gave me cramps when it was in so deep. I'm glad it's over.”

Lord Petyr dipped the implement back in the jelly, "It's not over yet, Sansa. I need to do it again, only this time deeper.”


End file.
